Ichigo's Choice
by Musa Silver-Hawk
Summary: Aoyma Kun or Kisshu KisshuxIchigo, MintoxPai,PurinxTaruto TARU-TARU
1. Confusion

28530553593465Aoyama Kun or Kisshu

Ichigo's Choice

Musa Hawk

Chapter 1

Confusion

Ichigo ran. A colossal kimira anima chased after her down a long Tokyo city alleyway. This kimira anima wasn't the only one, there were many others rampant in Tokyo, her fellow fighters for justice-Minto, Retassu, Purin, and Zakuro- were busy taking care of those.

"Hey, koneko." Said the oh so familiar voice of Kisshu.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo shouted. "This little debacle of yours is coming to an end!" Kisshu sailed down from the sky and cupped his hand gently under Ichigo's chin. His behavior was so predictable, but Ichigo was always caught off guard. She shoved Kisshu aside and held Strawberry Bell in front of her.

"Ribbon…STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" she called and the kimira anima that had been chasing her turned back into its original form, and Masha ate the alien that had been inside it. Minto, Retassu, Purin, and Zakuro appeared at that moment. Kisshu lifted into the air.

"Until next time, little kitty." And with that he teleported back to his home planet. Ichigo watched as Kisshu disappeared. A raw rancorous feeling crept into her. She would hate Kisshu until the day he died.

At the café the next day Ichigo spent most of the time running in and out of the kitchen, taking in and filling out orders. Minto, obviously was no help whatsoever, Retassu kept tripping and breaking something, and Purin was yet again showing off her acrobatic skills while trying to serve the food. The only help Ichigo seemed to get was from Zakuro, but she was just as quiet and sullen as ever.

In the third dimension thingy that you normally see Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto in. Pai was devising a plan that would eradicate all life on earth.

"But Pai," Taruto cut in as Pai was about to say something. "Don't you think that this plan is a little insidious?" Kisshu started to laugh.

"Since when did you learn such a big word?" Taruto just closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Kisshu. Taruto then turned to Pai.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Pai nodded.

"Positive, Kisshu is the only one of us who would even dream of actually _doing_ such a thing." Kisshu stopped laughing and rolled over onto his back. This was going to be too easy, but he had to be assiduous.

()()()()()

Ring…ring…ring! Ichigo woke up the next morning to the ring of her cell phone.

"Ohyogozaimas!" she nearly shouted.

"Ohyo." Said the voice at the other end of the phone.

"Aoyama kun!"

"Hey Ichigo, I was wondering if you would like to go to the park with me today if you're not previously engaged."

"I would love to! I will be there in about half an hour!"

"Great, see you then." Ichigo got out of her bed and went over to her closet. She pulled out a cute little white camisole, and a blue tight-knit sweater. She then took out a cute little gray skirt, she then walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of white tights. She got dressed quickly and put her hair up in its usual pigtails. She slipped her backpack on and hurried out the door.

As she was skipping toward the park she noticed something odd. She stopped. Everywhere she went, the air all around her was stagnant and she was finding it hard to breath.

"Hey Koneko!"

"Kisshu!" Ichigo gasped.

"I can stop it…but only if you'll be mine." He glided down and twirled his finger in one of her hair ribbons. Ichigo felt her stomach drop, but she thought that it had more to do with the lack of oxygen rather than it having to do with the fact that she was slowly developing a crush on Kisshu. Ichigo gathered all of her strength and took a step toward him and said in a low whisper.

"Maybe, but I won't stand for any corruption." Kisshu thought that a significant answer, looked indiscriminant about it, lifted the oxygen pressure, and before he left, he snagged a quick kiss on her cheek. Could this guy be any more enigmatic? (A.N. total sarcasm by the way). Ichigo continued on her way to the park.

"Hey Ichigo." Aoyama Kun said when Ichigo finally got there.

"Hey." Ichigo said almost dreamily. They sat down together at the edge of the fountain. They just sat there in silence for a few hours until Aoyama Kun said that he had to go home. He got up and hugged Ichigo goodbye. Ichigo just sat on the fountain edge in complete confusion.

()()()()()()

The next day, Sunday, Zakuro invited the girls to her church.

"Oh this is a most beautiful and holly place!" Purin awed.

"Yes well, we're not here to consecrate anything." Minto said looking around the big church. In ichigo's opinion Minto and Purin were polarized from each other, but no matter what all five of them were amalgamated in order to infer the amount of havoc that Kisshu and his friends caused. Ichigo looked down, just the thought of Kisshu made her stomach flip. They spent the next two hours in the church.

"Well, that was interesting." Ichigo said to herself as she said goodbye to the others. She stopped by the park on her way home. It was deserted so she decided to sleep on one of the benches. She couldn't sleep at all, even though she was extremely tired, so Ichigo decided to stay awake. A food vendor came around shortly after Ichigo decided to stay awake. Ichigo was hungry and decided to by some Ikura sushi. The acquisition was soon made and Ichigo soon had a full stomach. She went back to the bench she had been sitting on earlier, and this time when she tried to sleep she was not disappointed.

Kisshu appeared hovering just a few inches in front of her. He dropped to his feet and got down on his knees so his face was just a few inches from Ichigo's. She looked so quiet and peaceful lying there like that. He leaned closer so that there was hardly a hairs width between them. Ichigo opened her eyes.

"Kisshu!" she said startled, sitting bolt up right. Her action made Kisshu jump-which is kind of hard when one is sitting on one's knees-so Kisshu ended up falling over onto his back. For some reason Ichigo could sense his shock and feel his physical pain when his back hit the hard, cold walkway. Ichigo was shocked, that feeling she had was so vicarious.

"Gommenasai!" she said helping Kisshu to his feet. He stood up rubbing his lower back. He sat down next to Ichigo on the bench.

"So, Koneko, how are you?" he asked trying to start a conversation. Ichigo shrugged.

"Eh, I've been better." Kisshu looked at her, remembering the plan that Pai had concocted. _But what if I really fall in love with Ichigo?_ He thought. He snorted. Man, Pai would throw a fit! A few seconds later Ichigo fell asleep again and collapsed in Kisshu's lap. They stayed like that until the sun started to go down. Kisshu lifted her up into his arms and teleported her to her bedroom balcony. Seeing that her window was opened he flew her in, placed her gently on her bed, and teleported home. Even though nothing really happened that Sunday, Kisshu thought that he had accomplished a lot.

When Ichigo awoke the next morning she was a little startled when she found herself in her bed when she remembered falling asleep in someone's lap in the park. _Well._ She thought._ I guess my memory is a little defective._ She got up and went down stairs. Today she didn't have to worry about being late for school today, she had the day off. Ichigo ate breakfast and went back to her room to get changed into day clothes. She went into her bathroom to brush her teeth. When she got out she was ready for the day ahead of her. She slipped on her backpack, went down the stairs and out the front door. She skipped from place to place and did occasional twirls. Today she felt that nothing could go wrong. She began to run. When she had built up enough momentum she lifted herself up into a leap. She landed gracefully like the little kitty she was. She continued walking. Ring! Ring! Ring! Ichigo's cell phone rang.

"Ohayo!" she said picking it up.

"Ohayo." Said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Aoyama kun!"

"Hai. Listen Ichigo, I was wondering if you would come with me to the zoo today?" ichigo's heart stopped beating for a split second. She didn't know why. She loved going on dates with Aoyama Kun, but today she felt a little guilty.

"Um sorry Aoyama Kun but I'm er I'm already booked for the day." She lied.

"Ok," he said. "Maybe tomorrow then?"

"Hai." She hung up the phone. Why did she feel so uneasy? Why did she feel guilty about being asked out by Aoyama Kun? What were these feelings?

"Hey koneko, miss me?" said the unmistakable voice of,

"KISSHU!"

"That's right honey." Ichigo's stomach did a back flip, and she ran. Kisshu, obviously, followed her. He chased her down a narrow Tokyo alleyway. Ichigo backed up against a wall, but for some reason she wasn't scared.

"Why'd you run little kittie?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo stood there shaking.

"I…I don't know." She collapsed down on her hands and knees. Kisshu touched down in front of her and cupped a hand under her chin.

"Aisheteru koneko." He said softly. At those words Ichigo fainted. _Aisheteru…Kisshu._ She thought. Kisshu picked her up.

"Ah well I'd better take her home." He said. He lifted into the air with Ichigo in his arms. He teleported to the front door of the Momomiya household. Kisshu touched down, so his feet were touching the ground. He carefully put Ichigo down and pulled out a ski cap from his pocket and put it on to hide his ears, then he picked Ichigo back up and rang the doorbell. The door opened. A woman that Kisshu assumed to Ichigo's mother stood in the doorway.

"Hello? Who are you." She looked down and saw Ichigo.

"Oh my! What happened?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Momomiya. My name's Kisshu and I go to school with Ichigo. I was on my way home when I found her lying in the middle of a deserted alley way." Kisshu saw the surprise and shock in the mother's eyes.

"Don't worry," he said again. "When I found her she wasn't wounded in anyway, just a little shaken."

"Oh thank god!" Mrs. Momomiya said letting out a sigh of relief. Kisshu deposited Ichigo in her mothers arms.

"I hope she gets better." He said, he walked all the way down the street and pulled his hat off. He teleported back to that third dimension thingy. He laid down on the little semi-veranda, facing the green sky-thing. He stayed like that for god only knew how long, but he knew he had spent a long time there.

"Kisshu, what the heck is wrong." Kisshu just rolled over onto his stomach and ignored Taruto.

"I confessed my love to Ichigo." Kisshu mumbled. But Taruto heard.

"WHAT?" Taruto went into a fit of raucous laughter.

"Well since you obviously want me to ask," said Pai's unmistakably bored voice. "But what's so funny?"

"Kisshu…confessed his love…to that mew mew…Ichigo." Taruto said between fits of laughter.

"Kisshu, I hope that this is all according to my plan?" Kisshu turned to face the older alien, his face unreadable.

"And what if what I said were my true feelings and not part of your stupid plan." He said in a dull monotone voice. Pai snapped.

"KISSHU YOU TRAITOR!"

"Cool! Kisshu you finally pinched Pai's last nerve! Subueana!" (A.N. Translation-Awesome). "Well see ya!" and the youngest alien teleported away. Leaving a seething Pai and a sour Kisshu.

Knock…knock…knock. Taruto knocked on the door to a certain someone's door.

"Hello!" answered a small blonde girl with a big smile.

"TARU-TARU!" Purin Fong screeched when she saw who it was. She threw her arms around the young aliens neck.

"Argh! Choking not breathing!" he choked out. Pudding giggled and released him.

"Purin missed you na no da!"

"Uh, I've only been gone a day."

"But Pudding missed you all the same, na no da!" and without warning Purin kissed Taruto on the cheek.

"Aisheteru…Taru-Taru." Taruto looked absolutely shocked, then regained himself. He smiled back at Pudding.

"Aisheteru…Purin." The little blonde girl squealed with delight and hugged him again and this time Taruto hugged back.

"Bye Pudrin." Taruto said. And, before he teleported back to the third dimension thingy, he placed a small kiss on Purin's lips. He smiled and teleported away. When he was gone Purin leapt into the air.

"Woohoo!" she shouted gleefully.


	2. Oh No I Forgot!

Chapter 2

Oh no I forgot!

Ichigo got up the next morning a little more tired then usual. She yawned, and she stretched her arms above her head. She looked at her clock and nearly fell out of the bed.

"Aaaahhhhh! I'm going to be late for school!" she screamed. She scrambled out of bed, quickly got dressed and tied her hair up. She put on her backpack and sped down the stairs out the door. She raced down the road to her school.

Finally in school and her classroom, Ichigo lay asleep on her desk dreaming. Dream:

"_Koneko," Kisshu said cupping Ichigo's chin gently with one hand, and drawing her face toward his own. Their lips were only a hairs width apart…_

"Ichigo…ICHIGO…Miss Momomiya! Wake up now!" Ichigo awoke to find her teacher standing over her. Ichgo's eyes grew big as saucers, and she looked extremely guilty.

"I will not have you falling asleep in my class anymore! Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, perfectly." Ichigo mumbled. _Nice dream, _Ichigo thought. _To bad it was Kisshu instead of Aoyama Kun._

After school Ichigo started on her way to the park, where she was going to meet up with Aoyama Kun.

"Hey Kitty Cat, it's been boring without you." Said Kisshu's voice from behind her. He swooped around to face her.

"What do you want Kisshu?" Ichigo asked in a bored voice.

"I've said it many times honey. I want you." He cupped his hand under her chin and lifted her face toward his.

"So what do you say Koneko, will you." Ichigo thought about it for a second.

"Sure why not. I'll just go tell Aoyama Kun that I'm through with him. I'm seeing him today so I'll get it done a lot sooner." Kisshu kissed Ichigo on the lips for the second time and teleported back the third dimension thingy. Ichigo continued on her happy way. She reached the park in a matter of minutes. She soon found Aoyama Kun waiting for her on one of the park benches. She walked boldly over to him.

"Aoyama Kun."

"Ichigo."

"You first." Ichigo said.

"Alright. Uh well, IloveyouandIwanttobewithyouforever." Ichigo's mouth fell open in shock. She couldn't say anything. She didn't love him anymore, she now loved Kisshu. Ichigo just turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

"Ichigo!" Aoyama Kun shouted after her. Ichigo just kept on running.

()()()

Minto was leaning over her bedroom window railing. The wind in the trees made a soft rustling noise. Minto started to dance by herself, little did she know, that a certain alien had appeared to watch her.

"A young lady shouldn't be without a partner." He said. Minto looked up.

"Pai!" she breathed backing into her room with fear. Pai glided in after her.

"I'm not here to hurt you my little blue bird." Minto looked shocked. Did Pai just say '_my_ little blue bird?' Minto, still retreating, stumbled backward onto her bed. Pai stopped just short of the bed and took Minto's hand in his own. He pulled her up with gentle force. As he pulled, Minto tripped over her feet and fell against Pai's chest. He caught her with strong arms.

"Dance with me." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Ok." She squeaked. Pai put his left hand on Minto's tiny waist and took her other hand with his right. With his left hand he held her tight. Then right there in the bedchamber the two of them started to waltz. The two of them waltzed right out of the room and onto the balcony under the setting sun. Minto's head rested deeper onto Pai's chest and Pai held her closer to him.

()()()()

Purin was on her way home from shopping and the sun was going down.

"Oh man! Why on earth can't I fly home?" she demanded. "Or better yet teleport my self home. That would save even more time _and_ I'd get home before dark."

"Did someone call for a teleportation device?" said a voice from above.

"TARU-TARU!" Purin shrieked. Taruto covered his ears.

"Honestly do you have to shout? Someone might think you're being murdered."

"Sorry Taru-Taru." Purin whispered. Taruto landed down next to her and patted her head.

"It's ok. Just don't break my ears." Purin smiled and nodded. Taruto picked Purin up and teleported her home.

"Thank you Taruto." Purin said. Taruto gave her a swift kiss on the lips and teleported home.

"I'm home!" Purin shouted as she opened the door to her house. Her siblings came swarming to the door.

"Purin! Purin! Purin! Who was that boy that kissed you just now?" they chattered. Purin blushed. She didn't know that her younger siblings had seen Taruto.

"He's a friend." She told them. "Now go wash up and get ready for dinner." The little kids scattered for the kitchen. Purin sighed. She loved taking care of her little siblings, but sometimes she needed to be taken care of also. Purin went out side. _Mom, I hope you're proud of me.I'm doing the best I can to take care of my siblings, and I hope you're up there watching me. _ Purin thought. A cool autumn breeze answered her and Purin went back in.

()()()()

Ichigo lay on her bed crying. She couldn't, just could not bring herself to tell Aoyama-Kun that she didn't love him anymore. Not only that but he had called her several times and each time she had hung up upon hearing his voice.

"Hello?" said a voice by the window. Ichigo looked up.

"Kisshu! come in." Kisshu floated in.

"What's with the red eyes kittie?" Kisshu asked.

"..." Ichigo couldn't talk, she didn't know what to say.

"You didn't tell him did you? That boy you said you were meeting you didn't tell him about us?" Ichigo nodded still unable to utter word.

"It's ok, you have me now, and I'll take good care of you."

"Ariagatoo gozaimassu." Ichigo whispered. Kisshu gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and headed back toward the window.

"Wait!" Ichigo called. "Don't go. Please, stay with me and close the window." Kisshu obliged and shut the window. He then went back to the bed. Ichigo got under the covers and Kisshu followed suit, curling himself around Ichigo's small form. Soon the two of them were asleep.


	3. Spilled News

Chapter 3

Spilled News

When Kisshu woke up the next morning he was still, actually half asleep, so when he bumped into something he wasn't quite sure what it was until he fully opened his eyes. When he saw Ichigo's peaceful form in front of him, he decided not to wake her and he fell back asleep, wrapping his arms around her waist. Still asleep Ichigo nuzzled her head further into Kisshu's chest.

"Mukashi mukashi." She mumbled softly. "A.N. Mukashi mukashi means 'Once upon a time'. and the last 'i' is not pronounced). Ichigo snuggled herself even closer into Kisshu, not remembering that she had asked him to stay. She opened her eyes with a yawn. when she tried to push herself up to a sitting position, she found that she could not. She looked to see that she had a pair of strong, but gentle arms wrapped firmly around her waist. Ichigo sighed and looked at her clock. _Rats! I'm going to be late for school! _Ichigo thought frantically. She placed a hand over Kisshu's and tried to pry his hands off without success.

"Kisshu, wake up. Wake up Kisshu!" Ichigo said in a harsh whisper, shaking Kisshu with mild force.

"Mmm?" Kisshu grumbled. Ichigo sighed in relief, Kisshu was awake-sort of.

"Kisshu, wake up or I'll be late for school." Ichigo whispered. Kisshu opened his eyes.

"Ichigo," Ichigo giggled. Obviously Kisshu wasn't a morning person. Well anyway since he was somewhat awake. Ichigo decided to get ready for school. She unwrapped Kisshu's from her waist and got out of bed. She watched Kisshu fall back asleep. Once she was sure that Kisshu was fully asleep again, Ichigo started to get dressed for school. Once her hair was tied into its usual pigtails she zoomed out of the house with an "itekimassu" to her parents, and down the road to her school.

()()()()()()()

That morning while Purin was walking her little sister, Heicha, to her preschool Taruto apeared.

"Taruto? What are you doing here?" Taruto looked at her.

"I came here to spend time with you of course." Purin smiled.

"Ok." She looked at her little sister. "Is it alright if my friend joins us?" Heicha nodded her head, that's when Taruto noticed the little girl.

"Heh, she looks just like you, only smaller." Heicha blushed.

"Come on then." Purin said taking her sister by the hand and leading the way.

After they dropped Heicha off at the day care center, Purin and Taruto headed for the park.

"So, Taruto. What do you want to talk to me about." Purin asked. Taruto looked shocked.

"Who said I wanted to talk to you about anything?" he demanded. Purin gave him a look that said 'I know all.'

"Ok, I'll tell you. Pai came up with this insane idea. Each of us had to find one mew mew and pretend that we like them, then, when we close to them, we stab them in the back-literally." Tears stared welling up in Purin's eyes, she wiped them away.

"You would never do something like that to me would you Taru-Taru?" she asked. Taruto pulled her into a hug.

"No. I would never do anything to hurt you. Not now, not ever." He held her even closer to him.

()()()

Minto was dancing on an outdoor stage to no audience. She felt so free, and it felt so good to have the wind in her face. She leapt into the air, but instead of touching back dow on the stage, she felt a pair of hands close around her waist to keep her up. Minto recognized the grip. It belonged to Pai. The elder alien lowered Minto back to the stage and looked into her eyes. He saw a free spirited dancer who longed to dance along the breeze, without tripping or falling. Pai, who had kept his hands on Minto's waist, pulled her up and placed her feet on his. He felt a strange sensation was over him as if a blanket had fallen over him to keep him warm on a chilled night. He thought that this had only to do with the fact that they were rising into the glorious afternoon sky. Minto nuzzeled her head deeeper into Pai's chest. Pai looked down at the small creature in his arms then looked away. He would not allow himself to actually fall in love with her. Though she seemed to be falling for him pretty easily.

"Pai? Can you take me home now?" Minto asked. Pai started to lower towards the ground. "NO! I want to stay like this. Please fly me home, and can we continue dancing over my balcony?" Pai looked down at her. She was looking intensely into his own eyes. _She really believes that I love her_. Pai thought. But what he didn't know, or what he was trying to ignore, was the fact that he actually _was_ falling in love with Minto.

"Ok, I'll take you home." He said, and he flew off over the trees ignoring the fact that the girl in his arms would melt his cold heart.

When they got to Minto's house the sun was beggining to set.

"You said to dance with you over your balcony?" Pai whispered in Minto's ear sending shivers down her spine. Minto nodded weakly. Pai flew Minto above her balcony, and the two of them started dancing under the setting sun with the rustle of the trees as their music. They danced for about an hour longer until Minto said that she was getting tired. Pai flew her into her room and tucked her under the covers. She took his hand in hers and said, "please stay. It's a cold night and you're so warm. You don't have to get under the covers, but please, stay with me." Pai looked at the little dancer infused with the Ultramarine Lorikeet and sighed. He lay down on top of the covers and held Minto close just as she wished. He still ignored his heart. He still ignored the fact that his heart was pounding fiercely within his chest just because he was in the same bed as Minto. He still ignored it and told himself that it meant nothing, that she meant nothing, that this was his plan and that his plan was going smoothly. Kisshu and Taruto had their mew mews and soon the day would come for the end of the mew mews. That's what he told himself, that's what he wanted to believe, that's what deep blue wanted, and isn't that what he, Pai, wanted also?

**--**

**Ok, sooo sorry, but don't worry chapter four will be up soon. I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long, I promise that I'll be quicker.**


	4. Does Pai Love Minto?

Chapter 4

Does Pai Love Minto?

When Pai woke up the next morning he found himself on top of Minto's bed. The events of last night playing through his mind. NO! he must not think about that ! He mustn't fall in love with her! He looked at the sleeping figure before him. She let out a small sigh and turned in her sleep. Pai was now looking at her sleeping face. Her eyelashes graced her lower lids making her look voulnerable. _More voulnerable than when she was in my arms. _Pai thought. He reached out a hand to stroke her cheek but stopped._ NO! You mustn't do this!_ He mentally yelled at himself. _You can not actually fall in love with her! If you do Deep Blue will kill you!_ another voice in Pai's head said, _forget Deep Blue! You obviously love this girl so why not give into it?!_ Pai shook his head confusedly and started to rise of the bed. He turned back to Minto.

"Maybe I do love you, I don't know yet. But will you wait for me until then?" he turned back around and was about to fly out of the window when he heard a small "yes" come from the bed. Pai stayed where he was. He heard a rustling behind him yet he stayed stalk-still. He continued to be so even when he felt a pair of small arms circle his waist.

"Yes." Minto repeated. "Yes, I will wait for you. Even if it takes a lifetime, I will wait." Minto tightened her grip around Pai's waist. She rested her head against his back and nodded. "I promise." Pai stayed where he was, but this time he brought his arms back and gave her a backwards hug. She wriggled out of the hug and waked over to face him. The morning sun lighting upon her hair like an angel's halo. She gave him a proper hug. She nuzzled her head deep into Pai's chest saying; "I don't care if it takes you forever to figure out if you love me. But it doesn't have to take me forever to say that I love you." Those three words melted the rest of Pai's frozen heart. He returned the hug and rested his head on her's.

"I don't need to wait anymore...Minto. Thank you. Because of you I can come out and say that," he took a deep breath and let it out. "I can say that I-" at that precise moment there came a knock at the door.

"Hello? Minto-San can I come in?" Said the voice of Minto's grandmother. Minto looked frantic.

"Pai hide! You can tell me later!" Pai flew out the window and teleported to the third dimension thingy.

"Come in Obaasan!" Minto said sitting back down on the bed. The door opened and in came Minto's grandmother.

"Minto, you're going to be late for your dance class."

"Hai, Obaasan!"

()()()()()()()

Ichigo was running down the street toward her school. She had yet again woken up after the alarm was supposed to go off.

"Hey kitty! Need a lift?" said a certain green haired alien.

"Kisshu! Thank goodness you're here!" Ichigo exclaimed. Kisshu swooped down, picked her up and teleported her to the front gate of her school.

"Thanks so much Kisshu!" Ichigo said giving Kisshu a quick hug good-bye.

"I'm not going anywhere fast Koneko," Ichigo quirked an eyebrow. "I enrolled myself in this school." Kisshu explained. Ichigo's jaw dropped. Kisshu closed it. "Don't worry about my ears." He said, He screwed up his face in a struggled expression and placed his hands on top of his long alien ears and...pressed them into his head until they looked almost human.Then he shoved Ichigo in front of him and said, "Go on! It would look pretty weird if you and the 'new kid' entered the classroom on a 'boyfriend-girlfriend' basis." Ichigo nodded and ran into the school.

--

Ichigo collapsed in her seat from the lack of breath. She hopped Kisshu knew what he was doing. She rested her head in her arms and almost fell asleep when she felt someone poke her arm. She elbowed in the direction of the poker and tried to fall asleep again. This time she received a poke in the back.

"Ichigo wake up!" Moe and Miwa shout-whispered to her. Ichigo looked up and saw boy with short green hair standing at the front of the room. He winked at her. Ichigo shook her head, she knew who it was and hid her face in her hands. Kisshu had some how gotten his hands on one of the boys uniforms, and Ichigo had to admit that he looked kind of hot in it. Moe and Miwa poked poked Ichigo in the back and side again.

"Hey, Ichigo! Isn't that new boy really hot?" Moe asked. Miwa shot a kick at Moe.

"Hush! Have you forgotten that Ichigo's dating Aoyama-Kun?" Ichigo shushed Miwa saying that she had unofficially broken up with Aoyama-Kun. The two other girls nodded in understanding.

"Class," said the teacher. "I want you to meet the newest student here, Kisshu Anima. Kisshu where would you like to sit? We have three empty seats." Kisshu pointed to the empty seat next to Ichigo.

"I'll thake the seat next to strawberry haired cutie." Ichigo heared practiclly the whole female population in the class, gasp. Kisshu ignored this and walked over to the empty seat and sat dow in it. Kisshu leaned over towards Ichigo and whispered in her ear.

"Well? What you think?" Ichigo whispered back,

"Anima? That's an alien!" Kisshu shook his finger at her.

"Now now, no fair!" Ichigo turned away from him, rested her head in her arms once again and waited for homeroom to be over.

--

"Hey, Ichigo." Moe said eagerly as the walked to gym class. "What did the new guy say to you that made you look so amusedly annoyed?" Ichigo eyed her friend with a look that clearly questioned her friends sanity.

"He said nothing Moe. Just friendly chit-chat."

"Oh, is that what I am?" said a voice from behind. Both girls turned around.

"Kisshu! Don't do that!" Ichigo huffed. Kisshu bent down and kissed her on the cheek...in front of everyone in the hallway! Ichigo took this moment to whisper harshly in his ear;

"Not here baka! Wait until we're alone at the park or in my room!" Kisshu removed his lips from her cheek and whispered back.

"Can't wait." _Sure you can sure you can_. Thought Ichigo. And they continued on their way to gym

()()()()()()

As Minto was leaving her dance class, a certain purple haired alien appeared. Minto smiled and leapt at him and pinning him to the ground. She quickly removed herself from on top of him.

"Take me home. We can talk there." Pai nodded in agreement. He lifted Minto into his arms and teleported to Minto's house, or more specifically, Minto's room. The two of them sat down on the bed. Minto layed down and looked at the ceiling. Then she sat back up and leaned against Pai's shoulder.

"So what did you want to tell me before my grandmother came into the room?" Minto asked. Pai looked at the ground and mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Minto said. Pai kept looking at his feet.

"I wanted to tell you that I did have to wait anymore to tell you that I love you too." He whispered, but Minto heard. She flung her arms around Pai's neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He turned to face her and kissed her on the mouth. Minto went wide-eyed for a second before returning the kiss, pressing herself closer to Pai. He in urn wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him-if that was even possible. He lay down on the bed, bringing Minto with him. She ran her fingers through his dark purple hair and brought his face closer to hers. Pai maneuvered himself so that he was on top of Minto. He bent down and started kissing along her jaw-line. Minto grabbed a handful of Pai's hair and took a sharp breath in.

"Pai!" she whispered. He bent down even further and gave her a little love bite on her neck. He went back up and kissed her on the lips again with a fiery force of passion that she gave back with equal force.

Knock, knock, knock! The two-er-kids stopped what they were doing and looked up. Minto mouthed the words 'hide!' to Pai. He got off the bed and slipped under it.

"Come in!" Minto called. The door opened and Minto's grandmother entered the room.

"Minto Aizawa! Why weren't you at the dance studio when I came to pick you up?" the old lady demanded. "I was worried sick!"

"Gomen Obaasan!" Minto cried. Her grandmother looked truely worried. "Gomen! I thought is was a nice day and thought that I would walk home!"the grandmother placed a hand on the granddaughter's shoulder.

"Call me next time." Then the old lady left and Pai crawled out from under the bed and sat on it.

"I'll go now if you like." He said. Minto grabbed Pai's wrist in a tight grip.

"Don't leave me," she cried, tears falling out of her eyes. "I don't like making my grandmother worry!" She clutched Pai's shirt and started sobbing into it. Pai held her awkwardly, not knowing how to comfort a crying girl. He patted her gingerly on the back saying;

"I'll be here for as long as you need me." And he let Minto cry.


End file.
